1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More specifically, this invention relates to vacuum cleaners for improved particulate removal using a combination of a blowing and a suction mechanism. This invention further relates to vacuum cleaners with flexible heads to conform to irregular surfaces to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A conventional vacuum cleaner includes a head portion that is in contact with the surface to be cleaned, a tube or a flexible hose or a combination thereof to connect the head portion to a main body, and an air suction mechanism housed in the main body. Once the suction mechanism is turned on, the tube provides a suction flow path to the head portion, so dirt, dust, and other debris could be removed from the surface to be cleaned. The main body typically includes a dirt bag or container to collect the debris.
The suction mechanism in the main body is conventionally generated by an electric motor driving a fan. A suction flow path connects the low pressure side of the fan to the head portion. Conventionally, an exhaust flow path connects the high pressure side of the fan to a filtered exhaust to establish an exhaust air flow from the high pressure side of the fan to outside the main body.
The head portion of a vacuum cleaner is conventionally equipped with a mechanical agitator, mimicking a sweeping function. The agitator may be in the form of a stationary brush or a rotating brush which rolls as the head portion is moved against the cleaning surface. Alternatively, the brush may be mechanically driven by an electric motor which is primarily used for the mechanical agitator. Alternatively, the brush may be mechanically driven by a belt to connect to the electric motor within the main body which is primarily used for the suction mechanism.
The mechanical agitator is sometimes undesirable due to the nature of the surface to be cleaned. Delicate material or surfaces prohibit the use of a mechanical brush as it might cause damage to the surface. One remedy is to substitute the mechanical agitator with a touchless agitation mechanism where the debris is agitated by a pressured air flow blown to the surface to be cleaned. This option also provides for better dusting when the surface to be cleaned has hard to reach dusty grooves, an example of which is a keyboard. The touchless agitation mechanism may also be used in conjunction with the conventional mechanical agitator for improved debris removal.
To provide the pressured air flow for the touchless agitation mechanism, the exhaust air flow of the suction mechanism may be recycled, and connected to the head portion by a suction flow path. The cleaning head may be equipped with additional nozzles dedicated to the pressured air flow.
Alternatively, the touchless agitation mechanism may be provided by another motor driving a fan, wherein a blowing flow path connects the high pressure side of the fan to the head portion.
Several embodiments of such agitation mechanisms have been suggested in the prior art, as in e.g., Bird (U.S. App. No. 2007/0039123), Deng (U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,640), Knopow et al. (U.S. App. No. 2009/0044372), and Miwa (U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,848); each of which is incorporated here by reference in its entirety such that the structural components and architectural features such as assembly structures, attachment mechanisms, and electrical designs described therein are a part of the present disclosure.